Pregnant On A Holiday
by april3712
Summary: It is New Years Eve 1989. This fluff piece shows where the gang is and what has been going on in their lives over the past ten years. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer~ Some lines were taken from song lyrics of Perfect Two by Auburn**

 **New Year's Eve 1989:**

 **Jackie's POV**

 _6:17pm, kitchen_

It's almost the 90's. Things have changed so much in the last ten years. Fez is back to dating Nina. Donna and Eric are married and have a two children, Luke and Katie. It would have been Luke and Leia, but Donna refused to have to put her kids through that. Then of course, there is crazy Michael Kelso. He is now married to Brooke, and Betsy is already eleven years old! She is the cutest goddaughter a girl could ask for.

As for me…

"Jackie your son keeps hitting me!" Michael yells coming through the kitchen door.

"He learned from the best." Steven says following him.

I'm married to Steven Hyde with a handsome son named Reggie. And I'm pregnant with my second child…. 9 months to be exact.

"Michael, he's 5 years old! I'm not dealing with this right now. I'm tired, and I'm cranky, and I want this damn thing to get out already!" I yell at him rubbing my stomach.

"Fine!" He says storming out.

I roll my eyes as I continue stirring the gravy for . Then I feel strong arms on my shoulders and start to relax.

"You okay?" I hear Steven say behind me.

"Yeah… the last month is the hardest." I say laying my head against his chest.

"The due date is in a week."

"And I can't wait…"

I turn around and give him a long kiss.

Then, the kitchen door opens revealing . "Aren't you two the cutest!"

Steven goes to sit at the kitchen table.

" can I please get something a little more challenging than stirring gravy?" I ask.

"Well umm, sweetheart, remember the last time you cooked? When you kept burning my pies?" She says with her famous laugh.

I'm about to start my disagreement when Steven speaks up "Yeah, and the time you made me those cookies?"

I send him my best glare and say "Whatever."

"That's my girl." He says kissing my cheek and walking back into the living room.

—

 _7:57pm, the living room_

"Where's my cupcake?" Fez asks.

"Ask Jackie…" Eric says. I roll my eyes and just ignore them… like I usually do.

"It's not her fault she can't bake." Steven says trying to stand up for me.

It didn't work so good though.

"No, my 'cupcake', Nina." Fez says blushing. "Nina, my Queena." He says with a chuckle.

"I told you not to call me that…" Nina says walking in with a smile.

"Oh good you're back!" Fez says picking up his glass. "Now a toast!"

"Oh crap." I hear Steven mumble.

"What?"

"He's gonna propose to her."

"On New Years! Oh that is the most romantic thing I've ever heard!" I say clapping, getting giddy.

I can almost feel Steven rolling his eyes behind me.

"Nina… you are the sunglasses to my Hyde," Fez starts

"Seriously man?" Steven says.

"The Lavern to my Shirley," Fez continues

"Fez they aren't lesbians!" Donna yells at him.

"The smoke to my high…"

Everyone giggles except for Red and Kitty.

"But most of all, you are the one I want to marry." Fez says finishing it off.

I squeal and everyone turns to look at me. I feel myself blush slightly.

"I like wedding stuff ok?" I say with a shrug.

Fez goes back to proposing to Nina… and I can tell because now he's on one knee. He opens a velvet box that shows a beautiful engagement ring. There is only one thing I could think of when I saw it.

Is Fez rich?

I look down at my ring and a small smile crosses my face. It may not have been the biggest or the shiniest, but it was mine. And that was all that matters.

"Nina, I love you so much, and I want to spend the rest of my life being able to say that to you. I mean I even love you more than candy…" Fez says. Everyone sends confused faces his way. "Oh come on everyone knows nothing beats candy for me!"

We all nod our heads in understanding.

"So will you marry me…. Queena?" Fez _finally_ asks.

It didn't even take a second for Nina to scream yes and Fez to put the ring on her finger. Everyone starts clapping and congratulating the new fiancés.

Then I feel wet.

"Oh shit.." I whisper closing my eyes.

"Um guys congrats, but I really gotta go…" I say quickly not wanting to embarrass myself in front of everyone.

Before I get the chance to run off Steven grabs my arm "Where?"

I bite my lip and whisper into his ear "My water just broke…"

"Oh shit.." He says.

"Oh Jackie peed herself!" I hear Michael scream.

I start walking towards him. "Michael I can't hit or kick you right now because I'm pregnant…"

"Nice…"

"But Donna can." I finish. Within seconds Donna's kicking him in the shins.

"Damn Donna! You're spending too much time with Jackie!" Michael yells.

"She's learned well.." I say before I wince in pain holding my stomach.

Steven rushes to me.

"We have to get her to the hospital." Kitty says.

Around 10 seconds go by with everyone just standing around, not moving.

" _Now!"_ Kitty says loudly.

—

 _11:55pm, hospital_

I'm so tired.

That is the only word to explain giving birth. Sure there's pain, but that doesn't last. Fatigue lasts a lifetime.

Right when I'm about to fall asleep someone shakes my arm slightly and I stir. First, I see Reggie asleep on a chair across the room. When I turn my head I see Steven standing above me with two twin girls. One in each arm.

I was suppose to have one girl, but of course the doctors screwed up. At first I was worried, but once I saw my beautiful children it just faded away.

Steven handed them to me. We were quiet for a few moments.

Then he speaks up "What should we name them?"

"I'll name one and you name the other. Ok?" I say never taking my eyes off them.

"Ok… how about Samantha?" I hear him chuckle and I frown at him. He instantly clears his throat and continues.

"Erica?" He asks.

"That's cute, little Erica. What made you think of that?"

"I was thinking of the basement and then I thought of Eric so.."

I laugh "I like it."

"What about you?" He asks.

"Angela." I say with a smile.

"Reggie, Erica, and Angela… Sounds good to me." He says.

"Of course it does, I came up with most of them." I say.

He rolls his eyes _again_ , but with a grin.

"Hey, Steven?"

"Yea Doll?"

"I love you" I whisper looking into his eyes.

"I love you too Jacks."

He kisses me, and I realize I have never been more happy in my entire life.

 **Authors Note: Thank you for reading my fluff piece. Hope you enjoyed! Please review as much as possible! Thanks again guys! :)**


End file.
